Imiona dla dzieci
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, w jakich okolicznościach Ron i Hermiona wybrali imiona dla swoich dzieci?


Tym razem mam dla Was maleńką miniaturkę z Ronem i Hermioną w roli głównej :) Nieczęsto czytam fanfiki z tą dwójką, ale ten tekst jest tak uroczy, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed przetłumaczeniem i opublikowaniem go :3 Mam nadzieję, że Wam również przypadnie do gustu!

Autor: whizbee

Tutył oryginału: 'Baby Names'

Oryginalny tekst można znaleźć na The Sugar Quill.

**Imiona dla dzieci**

\- Dziecko.

Ron rzucił się na sofę obok Hermiony i wypił kolejny łyk wina, jakby miało mu to pomóc opanować szok. Usiadł zwrócony twarzą do niej z jedną nogą założoną na drugą i ramieniem przerzuconym przez oparcie.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Luna opowiadała rozbawionemu Deanowi o polowaniu na Chrapaki Krętorogie, a Fleur bawiła się swoją obrączką i wpatrywała w przestrzeń z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Tak, powtórzyłeś to już kilka razy - roześmiała się Hermiona. - W tak dużej rodzinie, jak twoja, takie wieści nie powinny być chyba wielkim zaskoczeniem... Ale to i tak wspaniała wiadomość – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam Remusa tak szczęśliwego!

\- Albo Harry'ego tak zaskoczonego! - parsknął Ron. - Widziałaś jego minę, kiedy Remus poprosił go o bycie ojcem chrzestnym? To było bezcenne! - dodał i zamilkł na chwilę. - Chyba jednak się pomyliliśmy.

\- W jakiej sprawie?

\- No wiesz, wtedy, na Grimmauld Place; powiedzieliśmy mu, że nie powinien wrzeszczeć na Remusa, ale nie mieliśmy racji.

Hermiona zerknęła w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknęli Harry z Billem, i zamyśliła się.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację - powiedziała w końcu. Ron przez chwilę z dziką uciechą napawał się tym bezprecedensowym wyznaniem; jedno zdanie, a jaki materiał na niekończące się docinki! Na przykład taki:

\- Przepraszam - zadrwił wesoło. - Mogłabyś to powtórzyć? Czy ty właśnie przyznałaś... - zrobił pauzę dla lepszego efektu. - że _myliłaś się_ w jakiejś kwestii?

\- Nie do końca - odparła dziewczyna bystro, ale Ron widział, że z trudem hamuje śmiech. - Przyznałam, że _my_ się pomyliliśmy; masz w tym pięćdziesiąt procent udziału.

\- To i tak nieźle - odparł z uśmiechem Weasley. Hermiona wesoło szturchnęła go w kolano i oboje pogrążyli się w komfortowej ciszy. Luna żywiołowo opowiadała teraz Deanowi historie o Buchorożcach widzianych na terenach Nowej Szkocji. Ron kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona kręci głową, ale miał teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż żartowanie z jej reakcji.

\- … Ted Lupin. Teddy Lupin. Teddy.

\- Co ty robisz, Ron?

\- Chcę wypróbować jego imię - odpowiedział chłopak, jakby to było oczywiste. - Tata mówił, że Bill robił tak przy narodzinach każdego z nas. Pomyśl tylko – to zupełnie nowy _człowiek!_ Imię musi do niego pasować - dodał i pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- No cóż, chyba będę musiała po prostu poczekać na odpowiednią okazję, by wypróbować imiona dla dziecka, nie sądzisz? Ostatecznie jestem jedynaczką – i _absolutnie_ nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na dzieci - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Ale w końcu kiedyś będziesz, więc dlaczego miałabyś czekać? - palnął Ron i natychmiast poczuł, że jego uszy robią się czerwone, więc pospiesznie dodał. - To znaczy z imionami! Możesz już zacząć się nad nimi zastanawiać... no wiesz, przygotować się zawczasu...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i tym razem w jej wzroku kryło się coś dziwnego: z jednej strony wyzwanie, ale z drugiej... nieśmiałość, niemal bojaźliwość; przesunęła się nieco tak, że jej noga musnęła jego kolano.

\- A co ty byś zaproponował?

\- ...co? - jego głos niemal się załamał.

\- Jakie imię byś mi doradził?

Uszy Rona znów się zarumieniły, kiedy dukał swoją odpowiedź.

\- Och... ja... ja... nie wiem... Chłopaki zazwyczaj nie myślą o takich rzeczach, Hermiono.

\- Och - z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu wydawała się rozczarowana. Ron przez moment walczył sam ze sobą.

\- Ale dla dziewczynki wybrałbym chyba imię Rose - przyznał szybko pod nosem.

\- Rose? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Ron zamilkł na chwilę, niepewny, jak powinien odpowiedzieć. Kiedy jego matka była z nim w ciąży, wszyscy byli przekonani, że tym razem urodzi się dziewczynka – chodziło o jakiś dziwny przesąd na temat kształtu brzucha czy coś w tym stylu. Mama wpadła w prawdziwy szał – robiła na drutach różowe kocyki i maleńkie buciki z pomponikami... Chciała dać swojej córce na imię Rose – a potem, rzecz jasna, urodziła kolejnego syna. Gdzieś głęboko w podświadomości Ron zawsze czuł, że jest – jak to ujął medalion? – _najmniej kochany przez matkę, która pragnęła córki_. Mimo to lubił powtarzać, że nazwanie własnej córki imieniem, które wybrała jego matka, byłoby świetnym żartem – chociaż sam nie dostrzegał w tym żadnego dowcipu.

Dopiero w tym roku – kiedy Bill powiedział mu, jak bardzo jego nieobecność zraniła całą rodzinę – zrozumiał, jakim był idiotą. Chęć nadania córeczce imienia Rose była może nieco dziwna, biorąc pod uwagę powód, dla którego początkowo chciał tak postąpić, Ron był jednak pewien, że to imię będzie mu stale przypominać, by kochał własne dziecko takim, jakim będzie – podobnie jak jego rodzice kochali jego.

Ale jak, u diabła, miał to ubrać w słowa bez zrobienia z siebie kompletnego maminsynka?

\- Jest... noo... ładne.

I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o elokwencję.

\- Hmm - komentarz Hermiony był wyjątkowo krótki. Co to miało znaczyć? Ron drgnął niespokojnie, bardzo chcąc, by pochwaliła jego wybór.

\- Ej, co ci się nie podoba w tym imieniu? Jest w porządku! - dodał defensywnie.

\- Wszystko mi się podoba! Uważam, że jest śliczne - zapewniła Hermiona i oparła się plecami o oparcie sofy. - Rose Weasley. Rosie Weasley. Rosie - szeptała, nieświadomie adoptując Weasleyowski zwyczaj wypróbowywania imion; Ron już miał jej to żartobliwie wypomnieć, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymało. Oczy dziewczyny przybrały dziwnie nieobecny wyraz, a na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, całkiem podobny do uśmiechu Fleur. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu przerzuconym przez oparcie sofy i Ron poczuł, jak przez niego ciało przebiega dziwna, ale cudowna fala gorąca, a serce zaczyna walić jak oszalałe.

\- A... a ty? - jego ton był cichy, niemal ostrożny.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się – głos chłopaka najwyraźniej rozwiał jej marzenia. Pochyliła głowę odsuwając ją od jego ramienia; Ron zaczął żałować, że w ogóle się odezwał.

\- Ja... muszę się zastanowić – szczerze mówiąc nigdy o tym nie myślałam - powiedziała i zamyśliła się. Po chwili jej oczy rozbłysły. - Co sądzisz o imieniu Hugo dla chłopca, Ron?

\- Hugo?

\- Tak. Mój dziadek je nosił. Oznacza człowieka o bystrym umyśle i czystej duszy.

\- W takim razie syn byłby podobny do mamy, co? - Ron uśmiechnął się do niej. Żartował... ale nie do końca. Hermiona odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem; chłopak jednak zamyślił się, jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jakiegoś problemu.

\- Ale przecież potrzebujesz konkretnego nazwiska, żeby wypróbować to imię, prawda?

Kiedy tylko skończył wymawiać te słowa, skrzywił się w duchu i miał ochotę strzelić się w twarz za to, że nie skonsultowała się z jego mózgiem, zanim pozwoliła odezwać się ustom. Niepewnie uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Hermionę i sprawdzić, czy uważa go za tak wielkiego idiotę, jakim się w tej chwili czuł, ale kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, coś związało je ze sobą – jakiś elektryzujący impuls, który przeniknął ich oboje.

Ron przeniósł się w czasie o kilka lat do przodu; ujrzał Hermionę trzymającą w ramionach maleńkiego Hugo, podczas gdy on sam unosił do góry ich córeczkę – Rose – by mogła lepiej przyjrzeć się swojemu małemu braciszkowi. Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci, szczęśliwi. Hermiona, obserwująca swoje dzieci, uniosła nagle głowę i spojrzała na niego swoimi błyszczącymi, brązowymi oczami i Ron zatonął w nich, przerzucony w czasie z powrotem do chwili obecnej, gdzie patrzyły na niego te same brązowe oczy, wciąż związane jakąś dziwną magią. Hermiona wyglądała na tak samo oszołomioną jak on; widząc jej nieco rozchylone usta i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił do końca nazwać, był pewien, że w ciągu kilku krótkich sekund odbyła tę samą, cudowną podróż co on.

\- Chyba mam pewien pomysł - szepnęła.


End file.
